Fírinne
"Fírinne" is the tenth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-sixth episode overall. Summary The True IRA wants proof that one of their own has flipped and Samcro intends to give it to them. Salazar demands a $250k ransom and the assassination of Marcus Alvarez (presumably for stripping Salazar of his President title) for the release of Tara and her superior. Jax finally gets information of Abel's whereabouts from Father Ashby, but is forced to rethink his decision of getting Abel back to live in Charming and brought up in SAMCRO. Plot Father Ashby goes to visit Jax; he says their plans to move against Jimmy can proceed, but in order to receive the "full support of the Army", they need proof of Jimmy's involvement in the truck bomb. Jimmy and Donny discuss the impending fallout from the failed attack on the Sons; Jimmy says the only one who can connect him to the bombing is O'Neill. McGee finds O'Neill in the SAMBEL clubhouse; he accuses his second of being complicit in the bombing. O'Neill denies it, but McGee knows Jax and the other Sons won't take him at his word. Worried that any interrogation will result in revealing his own betrayal, McGee convinces O'Neill to go into hiding until things blow over. Tara and Margaret are tied up in the attic of a house in Lodi; Salazar demands a phone number to contact the Sons. Jax and SAMCRO discuss their next move: they need to find O'Neill, and get him to confess to working for Jimmy. The Sons question Cherry about O'Neill's possible whereabouts; eventually she tells them about his storage loft at the docks. O'Neill calls Jimmy, and tells him the Sons are on to him and he's gone into hiding; Jimmy says he and his guys will come get him. Salazar calls the T-M Garage. He tells Piney that unless the Sons kill Marcus Alvarez and steal a quarter-million dollars from his safe, he will kill Tara and Margaret. Piney, Tig, and Kozik try and figure out their next move; they decide to reach out to the Mayan president, and hope he's willing to help them. Held captive, Tara asks Margaret about the huge tattoo on her back. Margaret explains she ran with a biker gang when she was younger but after nearly dying of a drug overdose, decided to turn her life around. SAMCRO and several members of SAMBEL (including McGee) arrive at the docks. As Jax and the other Sons approach the loft, McGee waits back; he calls O'Neill, and tips him off to SAMCRO's imminent arrival. Clay and the others see O'Neill trying to get away, but Jax prevents the escape; from a distance Jimmy witnesses his accomplice's capture. As the Sons bring their prisoner back inside, Jimmy tells Donny to call for backup. Sean Casey has arrived at the storage loft; he commences to conduct a brutal torture interrogation of O'Neill as a video camera records everything. Meanwhile, Jimmy's backup has arrived. Despite Casey's medieval tactics O'Neill maintains his innocence; McGee excuses himself from the room. Eventually O'Neill confesses that Jimmy ordered the bombing; he says they didn't tell McGee about the attack, but implicates the SAMBEL president in the larger conspiracy. Clay sends some guys after McGee; Jax kills O'Neill. The guys spot Jimmy and his men approaching the loft; Jax gives the videotaped confession to Sean, and tells him to get it to Father Ashby with a reminder about their deal. As Jimmy and his men climb the stairwell to the loft, Clay and the Sons douse the room with paint thinner and other flammable liquids before climbing up a fire ladder to the roof; they set the room aflame. Jimmy manages to climb up the fire ladder, but the Sons are waiting for him on the roof; McGee is on the roof too. Donny and several thugs come to their boss's aid, and a firefight erupts on the rooftop. During the crossfire Donny pulls Jimmy out of harm's way; they exit through another doorway, and race to their car. Jax pursues but is unable to prevent the escape. McGee tries to run, but Clay stops him; the SAMBEL President confesses his betrayal. A sullen Clay embraces his friend of forty years before pushing the Irishman off the roof. Jax and Clay meet with Father Ashby and the IRA Council; the Irishmen thank the Sons for the evidence gathered against Jimmy. Much to Jax's chagrin, they insist they will take care of their traitor "internally." Ashby tells Jax they'll speak later. In the Lodi attic Margaret reveals that (like Tara) she too used to be an "old lady," but got out of the life when she nearly OD'd. Tig, Piney, and Kozik arrive at Alvarez's home; following some initial mistrust, the Mayan president agrees to "play dead" for twenty-four hours: enough time for word of his demise to reach Salazar, and give the Sons a chance to rescue Tara. Unfortunately the guys still need to find two-hundred-and-fifty-thousand dollars to complete the charade. In Ashby Alley, Trinity and Jax talk; still unaware of their true relationship, they begin to kiss passionately. Gemma and Maureen go downstairs to the grocery to replenish their supply of cigarettes and whiskey; hearing a noise, they investigate. They fling open the door to the back room, and discover Jax and Trinity partially undressed and about to have sex. The women decide it's time to "share a little family history." Separately, Gemma and Maureen tell Jax and Trinity about their shared heritage; the news comes as an understandable surprise to both. Father Ashby arrives to talk to Jax. Tig calls Salazar, and tells him Alvarez is dead and they have his money; Salazar says he'll call later to set up a time and place for the exchange. Tig and the others still wonder where they will get the ransom money. Jax meets with Father Ashby in the SAMBEL clubhouse; Sean Casey is there too. Jax demands to know where Abel is; before answering, the priest tells Jax about the brotherly love he had for JT. He tells Jax about JT's desire that his sons never follow in his path: "he never wanted this life for you." Ashby goes on to say that while he failed at preventing JT's son from following in his father's footsteps, he can still "save his grandson." Jax asks again where Abel is; the priest replies: "in the arms of a loving family." Jax lunges for the priest, who ably defends himself; Sean pulls his gun, but Jax disarms the Irishman and recovers the weapon. Again, Jax demands an answer to his question. Father Ashby provides the address of the orphanage, but urges the young Teller to consider the consequences of raising his son to be part of SAMCRO's ongoing cycle of violence. He tells Jax: "if you love him, give him more." Church meetings Piney: He wants us to kill Alvarez, and steal a quarter of a mil from his home safe. Kozik: This dude's gone off the deep end, man. Tig: You're certain Salazar's got Tara? Piney: Yeah. He took her and that redhead from the hospital. We don't deliver in 12 hours, they're both dead. Kozik: We gotta let Jax know. Piney: No. He's got enough on his plate. Tig: Yes he does. We need to handle this. Kozik: We gotta reach out to Alvarez, get him to play along. He could supply intel on Salazar, he might even know where he's got the girls. Piney: Don't let that horse truce fool you. The Mayans hate us. Kozik: What else are we gonna do? Whack Alvarez? Start a blood war? It's our only shot. Tig: What if he says no? He could say no. then we've played our hand, girls are dead. Kozik: Alvarez is a smart guy, man. He's got a family. He'll get it. Tig: Better be right. (all 3 leave) ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting cast Special guest stars *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby Guest stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan *James Cosmo as Father Kellan Ashby *Taryn Manning as Cherry *Andrew McPhee as Keith McGee *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby *Darin Heames as Seamus Ryan *Joel Tobeck as Donny *David Labrava as Happy *Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey *Bart McCarthy as Declan Brogan *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Paul Collins as Peter Dooley *Bob McCracken as Brendan Roarke Co-stars *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Tara Macken as Luisa *Michelle Diaz as Diana Alvarez *Dan Conroy as Timothy Deaths * Liam O'Neill - Shot in the stomach twice by Jax Teller * 4 members of O'Phelan's crew - Shot by Bobby (1), Clay (2), and burned by Clay (1). * Keith McGee - Pushed of a roof by Clay Morrow Notes *"Fírinne" means "truth" in Irish. *Last appearance of Cherry. Featured Music * The Tossers - "A Night on Earth" * The Beat Up - "Messed Up" * CRUD - "Devil at the Wheel" * Kim Ferron and The Forest Rangers - "Shadows and Dreams" * Ruby Friedman Orchestra - "Drowned" 310 Category:Season 3